


Cold Coffee

by KaiMiu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Harry, Bottom Louis, Breaking Up & Making Up, Deaf Harry, F/M, Hybrid Harry, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One-Sided Attraction, Protective Liam, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiMiu/pseuds/KaiMiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Liam had a stressful life. Not only was he taking care of a child but an illegal hybrid one at that. Add in some spicy love with a feather haired Sassmaster who works at a coffee shop he frequents and a crazy boss with tattoos and crazy techniques and you get a laugh along with the drama of trying to gain balance back into his crazy life. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll be your life, Your voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story idea of Hybrid baby harry... Lilo relationship and yadda yadda.
> 
> Uhmmmm.... I need a cover and I'll try to update as often as possible! 
> 
> Summary: Liam had a stressful life. Not only was he taking care of a child but an illegal hybrid one at that. Add in some spicy love with a feather haired Sassmaster who works at a coffee shop he frequents and a crazy boss with tattoos and crazy techniques and you get a laugh along with the drama of trying to gain balance back into his crazy life. .

Sunlight flooded the two bedroom flat that was located in the heart of London. The alarm clock had yet to ring in the master bedroom to wake Liam Payne for work. In the next room over, a small gurgle could be heard as a curly haired toddler stood up against the bars. Atop his head lay two chocolate colored triangular ears, that were the same color of his hair.They twitched in anticipation for the day to begin. "Da!" came a loud cry from the toddler. Liam bolted up from his light sleep as the cry came over the baby monitor. He rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes and pushed the duvet back.

"I'm coming Hazzakitty, Daddy's coming." He muttered though the toddler could not hear him from the hallway even though he knew Harry couldn't hear him. Liam had found the small kitty while coming from the pub with a couple of colleagues and his boss. The alley Harry was found in was small and cold, littered with trash and it held nothing to shield the 8 month old from the cold even though he was swaddled with torn blankets. Liam was surprised to say the least to find a small baby in a alley crying out and if he had drank even a little more he probably wouldn't have heard the soft cries of despair. That night he took the baby home and settled him in nice and comfy in his bed. Upon further inspection he found the toddler had a slight case of hypothermia and his chocolate curls seemed to hide two chocolate and white ears. Liam cooed at the adorable sight but quickly got to work on warming the baby. Not only did he have ears but a tail also, and Liam thought it was the most adorable thing ever. Liam spent 3 days nursing the 8 month old back to health before a young girl barely over 17 came to recover the child after alot of prodding and questioning people at the pub from Liam. Gemma Styles came forth and thats when Liam really found out alot, from Gemma's hybrid features to her rape to her getting thrown from her house with Harry in tow that all ended with her giving Harry to Liam to have since she was still a child herself and couldn't handle Harry's needs. Gemma Styles left Liam's home about 2 days after her arrival. About 2 weeks later, Liam found out something really heart breaking about his baby, that Gemma hinted at before her departure. But, that changed nothing and made Liam love the small curly haired child more than ever. 6 months had passed since Harry was found. 6 months that Liam wouldn't trade for anything. "Da!" a light sniffle sounded from the closed door as Liam made his way inside. "Aw, Babe. Daddy's right here.Shh.. Calm down." Liam mumured. A smile lit its way onto the toddlers face as he reached out for his father. Liam smiled and leaned down, scooping the toddler into his arms. Liam pecked the toddlers cheek and walked over to the changing table.

Liam unloosened the nappy and grabbed some wipes followed by new nappy and proceeded to change the baby, murmuring to himself as he finished. He sat the toddler up and kissed at the small human ears with a sigh. Not only did his human ears not work, but his hybrid ones were defective as well, leaving the toddler to be deaf and have to wear hearing aids that he constantly fussed about in the limited amount of sentences he knew. "Let's get your aids in Kitten then we can get you all dressed up for a small breakfast and Nialler's place because daddy has to work." Liam said to which Harry let out a giggle and tugged gently at his moving lips. Liam smiled and chuckled, snagging the aids from the bureau and slipping them in, turning the dial up slowly then testing. "Hazza?" he said waiting for recognition. Upon seeing the toddler unfazed, Liam turned the dial up higher and spoke again. "Hazza babe?" Harry's face fell in shock as it did just about everyday when he suddenly could hear again. His head whipped up to his dad then at his lips. "Can you hear daddy?" Liam asked. Harry let out a squeal and grabbed at his moving lips again. "I'll take that as a yes then" Liam chuckled at his child's antics before setting him down on the soft beige carpeted floor of the nursery where he slept. "Daddy's gonna go get breakfast started and get you all dressed babe." Liam voiced while leaving the room.

**Liam** **Pov:**

I walked out of Harry's room and made my way to the kitchen. The clock read 7:15 which means I had about 30 minutes to get dressed and have Harry at Niall, my neighbor's house and about a 20 minute ride to Malik Enterprise Publishing company. I frowned as I looked around for a quick breakfast and settled on sliced strawberries with a piece of toast and eggs for myself and a bottle of milk and sliced fruit for harry to eat while at Niall's. I grabbed the ingredients I needed before making my way to the toaster. Harry toddled into the kitchen with his tail wrapped around his chubby leg "Moo?" He squeaked. I chuckled and nodded making my way over to make his bottle of milk. "Hazza loves his milk. 'gonna be so big and strong Hazzabear." I said handing it to him. He eagerly took the bottle and reached out to be picked up. I shook my head and picked him up and settled him in his highchair. Breakfast came along 5 minutes later and we sat down to eat, with me feeding Hazza small bits of my strawberry. After the small breakfast, I sorted the dishes in the washer and scooped up my Hazza to get him ready. I grabbed a red checkered shirt and a pair of baby tan corduroys. I smiled and packed them into a blue backpack along with a pair of converse. I hummed as I grabbed a extra dummy and more nappies and placed them in the bag along with a few toys.

Soon,the bag was filled up with most of the things needed in a diaper bag. I slipped on Hazza's jammy bottoms and a pair of kitten slippers and set him on the floor to play until it was time to go. I walked out of the room and sat the baby bag on the futon near the door and made my way to my room for a quick shower. I frowned as I grabbed my phone off the charger and noticed that I had two messages from My boss,Zayn and Niall. I opted to open the message from Niall first.

**Niall:** _Li, i can't watch Harreh 2day, Fam mattrs. txt u later mate._

I let out a long sigh and texted him back

**Li:** _'its fine mate, lil late dontcha thnk. i dont hve anther sitter so ill take him with me iguess thnks though nialler._

I ran my fingers over my face in frustration before opening Zayn's message. He was a weird boss but an effective one.

**Zee:** _Leeyum. No suit day tomorrow! I will srsly fire ur sorry ass if u come in a suit. Byeee._

I chuckled lowly as I texted him back

**Leeyum** : _dont worry, i woulnt dream of that. btw, harry doesnt hve a sitter, ill hve to brng him in w/ me_

I locked my phone after sending the message and began laying out something to wear. I grabbed a a burgundy Abercrombie and Fitch button down from the closet and a pair of topman boxers with tan chinos. I laid them on the bed next to my phone and made my way to the bathroom, running the water for a shower. I tested the water and slid in, grabbing the axe body wash and began washing myself up quickly then sliding out of the shower to get dressed. I was going to be late today, I just knew it. Hazza wasn't even dressed. I stepped out of the shower in just a towel and grabbed my toothbrush and began to brush my teeth then rinse before brushing my hair. I had recently cut it short and I rather liked it that way. After taking care of my personal hygiene, I walked into the room and began to get dressed in the outfit I laid out. I struggled with my shirt once the annoying message tone came up on my iphone 5. I sighed and hurriedly slid on a pair of brown loafers before checking the message.

**Zee** : _As long as u bring me breakfst u turd xx_

I groaned and sent a quick okay to Zayn and letting him know I would. I frowned and walked back over to the bathroom tidying it up before grabbing my briefcase from the corner of the room and made my way to Hazza's room. I rolled my sleeves up to the elbow and made my way inside " Come on Hazza. time to go" I said. He stood up on wobbly lega nd walked over to me. I picked him up and stalked off to the kitchen grabbing his sliced fruit and another bottle of milk and a can of it for later. "Nee?" He asked curiously with his face scrunched up in confusion. He looked so adorable. I shook my head " No, No Nee today. He has a important thing to do. You're coming with daddy to work." I explained to the 1 year old. He tilted his head and frowned. "W..W-Wok?" He lisped trying to pronounce work. I chuckled and nodded "Yes work. Its what daddy does for a living remember."

All the while explaining to Harry what work was, I packed away his things and grabbed his bag, making my way out the door with our jumpers and cool weather gear on and matching grey beanies on our head. Today was the first time Harry has ever been to my job and I'm scared that someone will find out about his extra assets that Ive tucked away safely and take him from me. I can't image a life with out my Hazza. With our gear on, we made our way to the tube for a ride. Little did I know that today alot of things will be changing in my life.


	2. Here I am, Where I'm supposed to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Louis meets Liam and Harry

On the other side of London, a feather haired male was sailing past a crowd of unlucky pedestrians on his bike. He was late for work and honestly it was his second time this month. Dark circles were located under his eyes as rubbed them fiercely with a free hand while trying to maneuver his bike away from the people who just so happen to be in his path of destruction. It seemed today just wasn't his day. For starters, his alarm clock didn't go off that morning, he missed breakfast and to top it off, he was faced with the ultimate betrayal. His supposed best friend had slept with his boyfriend. Yep, Louis was a unlucky goose. "Hey! Watch it buddy, I'm walking here!" Yelled yet another unlucky citizen who was almost trampled by the fairy king himself. The yelling served to break Louis out of his musing as he finally pulled up to his job. ' Emma's House of Bagels ' .

It was a small business that was just starting to branch out its roots. Louis parked his bike outside of the vintage coffee shop in a bike stand and trekked around to the back of the building for the employees entrance. He dug his key out of his jeans and hurried out of the frigid London air. "Louis, dearie you're late. We're almost full today and I have Melanie on the first register. We need another register open before the building bursts with customers!", his boss Emma said upon his entering. Emma was a middle aged woman with greying brunette locks that she kept in a updo. She had small wrinkles around her jade green eyes and a small narrow nose. "I'm so sorry Emma. I've just been put through the wringer literally. I promise I'll overtime without pay today Em." He said exasperatedly. She gave a small chuckle and walked over handing him his apron. "I understand Louis. Just get to work. We're filled with orders". Louis smiled in thanks and hurriedly wrapped the apron around his waist. "Thanks a lot Emma. I really appreciate you". Emma gave a curtsy and replied with a cheeky smile "well, I do try Prince Lou". Louis bowed to her curtsy and gave a snort "Queen Emma the lovely. You have my gratitude. I will take my leave now to start my knightly duties". Emma giggled childishly and strolled over to her office while Louis walked up front. A blur of pink was all he saw before he was glomped. "Lou! You wanker, you're late as hell and we're backed u- Oh my glob. Lou, you look like hell. Are you okay?" A squeaky voice ranted. "Melanie. I'm fine, just get off you weirdo." Melanie huffed and let Louis go reluctantly. "Lou are yo-" she started before Louis gave her a pointed stare to drop it. "Drop it Mel, I'm signing in on register 2." Melanie's shoulders drooped as she nodded and walked over to her register. Louis took a deep breath and opened up his register. "Welcome to Emma's House of Bagels. I'm Louis, how may I help you?" Louis drolled out while finishing the preparations for his register. "Uh yes, can I have 3 bagels with cream cheese, a latte and a mocha cappuccino." A velvety voice said. "Da! Mmpf! Boo Muff! " replied an excited squeal of a child. "Ah, add a blueberry muffin to that order also. Thanks a lot." The godly voice muttered after a minute. Louis nodded and typed in the order and rose his head for a brief moment only to be stunned. Deep chocolate orbs met blue-green irises in a state of obliviousness. "T-That will total up to €14.90 s-sir" he stuttered. "Thank you, uh-" Liam paused from trying to hold a squirming Toddler and peered at the name tag and gave a bright grin. "Thank you Louis. I'm Liam."

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 


	3. I've stolen a piece of your heart forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made with a side of flirting

_' **Liam. That was his name. God, It sounds like a name a model or some celebrity should have. He even looks like a model. He even has curls like the sex god his name says he should be. OMG, I've been staring at him this whole time. Am I drooling? I bet he thinks I'm a dork or something.'** _ A deep chuckle brought me out of my thoughts. "Was I talking aloud?" I squeaked out with embarrassment. "Uh, Yes...You were. Sorry for laughing but I thought it was cute." My face burned with something akin to a flame. " S'not funny. How much did you hear? Was I being a total spazz. Gah! I'm always embarrassing myself in front of cute lads." I gave a fake pout and huffed. "Don't worry, I only heard about the dork part. I didn't think you were dork, though I do wish I knew what you were thinking about. Good thoughts, I hope?" He replied with jest. I gave a snort and rolled my eyes. "Look at us, We're only flirting like its our second date, you know. I didn't know you moved so fast." Liam chuckled under his breath and smirked." I didn't know I moved that fast either. You learn something new everyday." A soft whine interrupted our flirting. Liam whipped his head around to the toddler on his hip. "Hey Haz, Say Hi to Louis for me." 

My smile suddenly dropped from my face. Of course. Hot Lad like him would have a girlfriend or something. "Wou!" A scream of name broke me from my depressive thoughts. The tot really was such a adorable little bugger; Curly hair, green eyes, and that cute dimpled smile. "Hi little Haz, What's up? How's you hanging?" I said with a soft smile. Haz giggled in return to my cooing. "As much as I love all this love in the air, business is picking up and there are customers waiting Louis." Emma smirked knowingly at me as she sat down the order with a clink and walked away. I felt like dying at that moment. My face was on fire from that blatant prod from her. "We-I-NO! You've got it all wrong, Emma; My Dearest he has a son" I reto _rted trying to at least salvage my dignity_. Emma snickered behind her lightly wrinkled hands and shook her head. "That's not what It looked like to me. Louis goes on break at 1. You should come by and have a lovely cuppa and chat with him. He's such a lovely boy." 

 

I almost fell into a faint at that moment. DIG A HOLE AND LET ME FALL IN IT! Emma was trying to hook me up with that sex god that walked in here looking like a model from Calvin Klein. I mean he probably has this hot model girlfriend or something; not to mention the adorable tyke he has with him. I think I should just crawl under the counter and just drown myself in this apron. "Sure! I'd love to continue to chat with him. He's seems like a cool lad to hang out with. I don't have any plans for this evening anyway. Would it be a problem if I brought Harry Alo- " Before Liam could finish his sentence he sputtered for a second as if he was trying to contain his laughter. Then the barrier broke.

 

-_-I am a line break-_--_-I am a line break-_--_-I am a line break-_--_-I am a line break-_--_-I am a line break-_--_-I am a line break-_--_-I am a line break-_--_-I am a line break-_--_-I am a line break-_-

 

*Liam Pov*

I couldn't help but to laugh. Hard. Harry was staring at me with wide eyes at the sound that escaped my lips. Louis was a riot. He was actually hiding under the counter from me. Or rather from what the Emma person had suggested. It was really cute actually not that I'd tell him that anymore today. It would sound so weird. Louis stood up with a angry pout on his face. "Stop laughing. I-I was looking for my quarter I dropped." He growled out. I snickered and rolled my eyes. "Sure you were, If that's all you could come up with then so be it. I'll follow along with it. But, you never answered my question." Louis grumbled under his breath before muttering,"What question?" I shook my head and kissed Harry's forehead. "Can Harry come along? I'm sure I can get my co-worker to allow him to stay if you don't think its appropriate. I mean its your call."I rambled. Louis leaned over the counter and gave a snort of amusement as he poked my nose. "Calm down Lee-yum. It's not like its our marriage night. Harry is a welcome addition to our lunch soiree if you will. But unfortunately, I'm not on break so why don't you bring your handsome face by later." 

I wrinkled my brows in confusion before I had that certain 'A-ha!' A certain Irish neighbor of mines had. "Gotcha, I'll see you then. Till later Lewis." I hurriedly grabbed what I ordered and walked away leaving him a sputtering mess about his name. "Well, Hazza that was fun." I voiced my thoughts to the toddler that squirmed in my arms to grab the bag. "Aren't you being a little impatient this morning Harry. The muffin is going to be there still. Just wait a couple of seconds till we reach the tube." I adjusted him on my hip and pulled his bag further up my shoulder to center myself so I wouldn't fall, and began the trek to the tube. I checked my watch and saw that I still had about 2 minutes till the next tube and about 30 minutes to get to work. Hopefully, I make it on time so that Zayn would have his breakfast and not have a incredibly grumpy day. One can only hope with a boss like him. Not even a minute had passed before a slight breeze blew. I hugged Hazza closer to me and nuzzled his neck. "Is Hazzakitty cold?" I mumbled to him. Harry seemed to think it over before nodding to me with a small shiver. I smiled as I sighed and held him closer to me to share my warmth. A loud whirring sound sounded throughout the vicinity as the tube pulled to a stop and the throngs of people began to unload and go about there daily business. I slid past people to hopefully catch a seat near the window so that I could rest. Fortunately, there was an open spot next a gnarled little old lady who looked to be going about her shopping. I gave her curt smile and ushered myself into the seat next to her. "Thank you for allowing my son and myself to sit here" 

Her salt and pepper colored hair shook slightly. "There was no problem at all. He's such a cutie, your son is. Why he looks just like my grandson did at that age. He was such a nice lad back then. Now he's up and at 'em. He has a family now you know. Such lovely little monsters, his kids are. I have pictures. Would you like to see them?" She prattled on as I gave a swift nod trying to appear interested. By the time, the time the tube came to a stop 20 minutes later she was already going on about her great grandchildren and their exploits. I gave her a curt nod and mumbled a quick goodbye as soon as the doors opened. I had 10 minutes to make it to work. I sighed a little and made my way onto the board work of the street and turned down Westering Ave. My office was about 2 blocks over from where I was at the moment and it was getting to be a bit much to carry Harry. I had be straining to hold him as he lay limp in my arm. He was positively knackered after the ride on the tube while listening to the little lady next to us. I kissed his temple and re-adjusted his bag when I heard a series of horns beeping in my direction. I turned around to find a sleek black BMW slide next to me. A streak of blonde surrounded by a jet black quiff caught my eye as the owner popped his head out of the sun roof. "Vas Happenin'! Anyone call the Bradford Bad boy for a pickup?" 

 

 

 

 


	4. Maybe you're the one, Maybe I'm the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick filler and getting sidetracked at work. Liam today is turning into a drag, This is just a quick filler.. 500+ words more or less just to get something out there

Liam Pov: My first thought when I walked inside of Malik Enterprise Publishing was that today was going to be a really hectic day. Harry lay dozing in my arms, cooing softly to himself. The chattering and hustle and bustle of the office clued me in on how much of a hectic day it was going to be. My second clue came in the form of my assistant practically sprint over to me. "Mr. Payne, today is a very busy day for you. I have several meetings scheduled for you. The documents from financing needs to be checked over and Jane from the IT department called in and wanted to remind you to bring in your computer."She said. I grimaced at the description of my workday., not to mention Harry is here with me and if he is not entertained then that will bring problems later on. "Thank you Sarah, Can you please clear my lunch, I would like to go out for a bit during that time. Most importantly, Can you call Jane from IT and have her stop by soon, I need assistance with some things." Zayn snickered at my situation, "It pays to be the boss." I gave him a flat look and shook my head. "You do realise that your workload will be double of mines, right?" Zayn sputtered before pouting, "I'm very sure its not. I have been staying after hours to get things done so Hah! In your smug little face Leeyum."

    I ignored Zayn and walked over to the elevator. I needed to ride up to the twelfth floor to my office to get started on my work. I needed to have at least of quarter of the work done before lunch otherwise things would be even worse for wear. 'Bing ' The elevator came to a stop and opened the doors wide. I shuffled inside heading towards the back after pressing the button corresponding with my floor. I knew that if we picked up stragglers that we would be uncomfortable until the twelfth floor if i stood in the front of middle. I leaned against the railing and sighed, "Hazza we ahve a long day ahead of us mister." Harry smiled and leaned his head closer to my shoulder, nuzzling into me. "You're such an affectionate baby, my munchkin." I kissed his forehead the elevator stopped suddenly. I frowned and walked over to the button panel and pressed the number twelve again. It did not budge at all. My frown turned into a grimace as I sighed. What luck! It looks like we're stuck, in a elevator for the time being. I pulled my cell phone from my coat pocket. My screen flickered on and showed the time. '8:53 ' Good grief. It could be hours before we got out but luckily Harry would not be much a problem since I had his bag on my shoulder. I pressed the emergency key and waited for assistance. "Hello, This is Steve I'll be your technician today. How may I help you?" "My name is Liam Payne and I'm with my son. We are stuck on the elevator somewhere between the fourth and fifth floor. Can you get us some help in here?" I stated professionally. "Ah, Yes sir Mr. Payne, We are calling the proper authorities right this second. Stay calm and try not to panic. Help is on its way." The technician replied. I sighed and gave my acceptance to his advice. I guess all that left now is the waiting game.


End file.
